The invention relates to a method for producing granules from malt extract. Typical substances in the sense of the present invention are various malt extracts from grains, such as barley, wheat, rice, corn, etc., which are provided for use in the food and beverage industries, as well as for beer production.
Up until now, malt extracts have been used, as a rule, as aqueous suspensions with a solids content of up to 80%. If further processing is not performed at the same site, then large amounts of water must be transported.
However, after being concentrated in vacuum evaporation, malt extracts can be granulated in fluidized beds (EP 02712929.5). Here, the handling of the concentrate is difficult. Conglutination and unstable processing conditions occur. The effectiveness of such processes is low.